变装游戏
by fiammanda
Summary: LM/SS，与Alpacino合译。西弗勒斯·斯内普前去执行一次秘密任务。然而，他的接头人想要交换的似乎并不只是情报。


**题目：**Charade

**原作：**Amariel

**人物：**Severus Snape / Lucius Malfoy

**分级：**NC-17

**警告：**女装

**简介：**西弗勒斯·斯内普前去执行一次秘密任务。然而，他的接头人想要交换的似乎并不只是情报。

※※※

他们说间谍是世界上第二古老的职业。不知何故西弗勒斯·斯内普对此一点儿也不感到安慰。[1]

音乐实在太响了，他的饮料难喝到死，而他被迫穿上的那套该死的行头让他浑身不自在。他努力不去对酒吧里的其他顾客冷笑。每次他觉得尴尬的时候都不得不提醒自己：他现在不是西弗勒斯·斯内普。非常重要的任务。不能让邓布利多失望。他在心里一遍又一遍对自己说。

此刻坐在酒吧里的他正在脑海里将一切可以想象得到的痛苦折磨施加到那个想出这个主意的人身上—害得他要穿成现在这副鬼样子待在这个特别的接头地点。这都怪布莱克，那条肮脏的杂种狗。昨晚的会议上邓布利多安排这个任务的时候，那个混蛋笑得像个疯子。

"但是斯内普 ，"布莱克当时说，"你知道你会喜欢它的。据我所知去年教员晚会上你的女装赢了个满堂彩。"

"而且他还有把好嗓子。"米涅娃·麦格说，"'你真是个了不起的女巫…'"她嘶哑的声音让西弗勒斯想到一扇吱吱作响的旧门。

"他穿裙子的样子真是好看啊，"罗兰达·霍琦补充道，朝西弗勒斯挤了挤眼，后者瑟缩了一下，脸上的表情看起来好像刚刚生吞了一只柠檬。

"真令人难忘，西弗勒斯，"邓布利多说，"假如我能再年轻个五六十岁的话…"

"我当时喝醉了。"西弗勒斯沉下脸，脑海里浮现出一个色迷迷的邓布利多勾搭自己的情形时忍不住打了个冷战。

下一次看见布莱克变形的时候我一定要石化他，然后把他剃得像只得了选美冠军的狮子狗。西弗勒斯想着，一边试图将裙子同时拉低和提高一点。他试着向周围的人微笑，免得脱离自己的角色，但他非常确定自己现在的表情看起来就像面部肌肉严重抽搐。

在喵喵俱乐部[2]这个地方，似乎没有人关心你是谁、要做什么，只要在滚蛋之前付账并且没杀人就可以了—要杀也别在店里杀。从那些醉鬼们的表现来看，就算有个除了苍蝇什么都没穿的老巫婆[3]从坟墓里爬出来在他们身边大跳探戈，他们也不会皱一下眉头的。

这个俱乐部似乎想要再现某个无论以巫师还是麻瓜的眼光来看都十分黑暗的年代。他想不通这些人为什么要去模拟一个战火纷飞的时期—那都是半个世纪前的事儿了，而且大多数人都想遗忘它。对于这个问题西弗勒斯没有多想；大多数时间他都没法理解周围人的想法，更不用说这些穿着和习俗都如此怪异的外国人了。

几个小时前他到达柏林，见了尼德梅耶—一个打算逃亡的前食死徒，而且似乎打算把自己的背叛作为给前同事们的赠别礼物。六年级暑假的时候，他作为交换生和西弗勒斯在霍格沃茨见过面。尼德梅耶是个多疑的偏执狂，不愿将任何信息交到不认识的人手里。于是除了邓布利多以外—没人甚至敢想象一下让他做这种事—西弗勒斯成了唯一的选择。

罗拉—原来的信使，负责将伏地魔的指令传达给德国的追随者—为她身患绝症但非常富有的姑姑留在了巴登巴登[4]，因而无法完成这次传信。尽管有点恶心，但西弗勒斯相当确定自己可以接下这个任务：带着复方汤剂到罗拉的房间里；去俱乐部；和伏地魔的使者见面；将尼德梅耶提供的信物徽章交给对方；拿走伏地魔给她的羊皮纸；带着羊皮纸飞路回家然后幻影移形去总部，如果自己还活着的话。

"这个罗拉是个什么样的人？"西弗勒斯问道。

"那个词叫什么来着？是了，跩。罗拉是个跩人。总是兴高采烈的，话很多。"尼德梅耶微笑着连连点头以示强调。

是啊，听起来跟我还真是像呢。西弗勒斯阴沉地想。

"她是做什么的？"他又问。对面那个高大的金发巫师看起来显得很困惑。"我的意思是生计，她靠什么吃饭。"西弗勒斯问道，但话一出口就立刻后悔了。

"这个啊。玩扑克，"尼德梅耶说，"而且玩得很好。罗拉有一双非常灵巧的手。她从不失手。"尼德梅耶对他眨了眨眼，但这有可能只是一下紧张的抽搐，或者他单片眼镜的反光。

"我不需要表现出那样的能力，我希望？"西弗勒斯说。扑克？因为制造魔药的需要，他确实手法灵活无人能敌，但从四年级起他就再也没有玩过任何纸牌游戏了。不管怎样，他假定爆炸牌并不是尼德梅耶的重点。

"不不，别担心西弗勒斯，今晚没有游戏。你只要等着信使过来，把令牌交给他，然后拿到羊皮纸。"羊皮纸上有一份名单，列出了英国魔法部里支持伏地魔的官员和所有其他食死徒。对伏地魔的德国支持者来说，那非常有用；而对凤凰社而言，它则攸关生死。

尼德梅耶接着用指示和呼吸烦他—他的口气足以让炸尾螺感到羞愧。他一有机会就从尼德梅耶神经质的不知所云和口臭中逃了出来，立即赶到罗拉在城里时住的地方—一家便宜的小旅馆里一个肮脏的小房间。

邓布利多，我希望你会感激我为凤凰社做出的牺牲。他一边想着一边小啜了一口随身携带的镇静魔药。西弗勒斯从自己的行李里翻出一对小小的长颈瓶仔细地将原料混合起来。他很高兴自己做了充分的准备。他仍穿着自己的长袍，并且厌恶地看着罗拉的行头。它唯一的优点是颜色。全黑。丝袜，靴子，和一条给想象留了很少余地的连身裙。他苍白的手臂会露出来，而黑魔标记会非常明显。那个罗拉也有一个标记。她倒不是那种会去做食死徒的人，不过尼德梅耶提到过她加入的主要原因是那个标记能让纯血统狂热者们在牌桌上更容易和自己的钱说拜拜。在所有蛋疼的理由当中…西弗勒斯翻了个白眼叹了口气。

罗拉手臂上露在外面的标记让他浑身不自在。他知道自己要去的地方没人关心他会不会把黑魔标记刻在额头，但那不表示他喜欢在公共场所炫耀这种事，哪怕炫耀的人并不是他。他穿上了那套行头。虽然自己看上去很雷，不过衣服似乎还挺合身。他想罗拉作为女性来说一定很高。又高又瘦，胸部那一块儿的身材不是特别好。

他把尼德梅耶给他的黑发扔进魔药里看着它溶解。

复方汤剂一点没比他记忆里的的味道好。他等待着自己的身体伸展、扭曲、变得丰满。他轻颤一下。没有别的动静了。复方汤剂应该不会不起作用，不可能！就算睡眠中，他也能完美地酿出这种魔药。他无法解释为什么他仍然拥有他天生就有的那些人体部位。西弗勒斯看向镜子，注视着自己的影像。

镜子里的人不是他。他们很相像，但这个人的下颚和他略有不同，鼻子更小，脸比较圆，而眼睛是蓝色的。然而，这并不是一个女人。头发里肯定混进了别人的。操，操，操。

有人正在急切地敲着门。

"罗拉！我是普蒂。我们要迟到了。你没在喝酒吧？为毛不找我一起喝？"

"我当然没喝醉。"西弗勒斯厉声说道，"我只是…不太舒服。喉咙疼。"敲门声没停，西弗勒斯意识到除了在惊动旅馆工作人员之前开门之外他别无选择。

"Sweetheart[5]，让我来照顾你。你还没穿上衣服吧，我希望？"门锁咔嗒一声开了。西弗勒斯鼓起勇气等着不可避免地被人发现他不是罗拉。他拿出魔杖，给闯进来的这个人准备了一个记忆咒语。

"好吧罗尔[6]，你已经打扮好了呀。"一个矮小的男人说道，浑身上下似乎都蓝得闪闪发光。他开始喋喋不休地说个不停，也不指望别人回答，似乎根本没发现有什么不对的地方。

他服帖的粉红色长袍到处点缀着丁香和黄色的绢花。这人看上去就像一个精神错乱的家养小精灵，诡异得让西弗勒斯几乎窃笑起来，还好他控制住了自己，转而开始微笑。

哦伟大的梅林啊。西弗勒斯想。罗拉是男人。一个男人。不是女的。我知道伏地魔吸引了一批奇怪的人。纯血显然不等于神智健全。事实上往往正好相反，但我没想到会碰上这种事儿。当然，倒不是说闻所未闻。地球人都知道瓦顿·麦奈喜欢在长袍里面穿紧身胸衣；几年前不是还有福吉扎着麻花辫穿着棉布裙差点在翻倒巷被抓起来的传闻吗？而我则在胡言乱语。罗拉是个男人。

西弗勒斯擦了擦前额深深地吸了一口气。我能搞定。这能有多难呢？操你妈的，邓布利多！那个老不死的蠢货搞不好是知道这件事儿的。如果我活着完成了这个任务，我该得到一枚梅林爵士团一级勋章—只要我告诉别人这件事—而这是不可能的。

他努力认真听这个在房间里像个蝴蝶一样飞来飞去的侏儒说话。他显然在他们要去的那家俱乐部工作。他不是食死徒，甚至都不是个巫师。普蒂是个哑炮，而且他能很自然地把这种事告诉一个陌生人。西弗勒斯挺惊讶的；要知道大多数哑炮都对他们不幸的境况感到羞耻。然后他想起来他目前不算陌生人。

"话说，罗尔，我听说今晚你有个很重要的约会。又是和那个迷人的英国巫师。"

西弗勒斯只是点了点头。他不想问为什么连这种人都会知道食死徒的秘密会议。

五分钟后他们向俱乐部出发。

"你今天都不说话，罗尔。"普蒂说。

"我只是累了。"西弗勒斯说。

西弗勒斯第一眼觉得柏林版的翻倒巷并没有什么不同，除了更大更亮堂。许多人—大多数是巫师，也有一些打扮艳俗的女巫—在人行道上排着队，等着进饭店和俱乐部。煤气灯下香烟和雪茄云雾缭绕。街道很宽敞，很多商店和酒吧入口的彩灯施了魔法，发出五彩闪烁的光。西弗勒斯从几扇窗户里惊骇地看到衣着清凉的男男女女跳着舞做着下流的手势。可能没那么像翻倒巷。他想。

普蒂带着他穿过一条小径，然后在一扇毫无特征的门外拉了拉门铃的拉绳。入口处有一个影影绰绰的标记，画着一只明显在舔舐自己私处的猫。这只风格独特的猫直直地看着西弗勒斯，对他眨了眨眼然后喵了一声。西弗勒斯急忙转过头，而普蒂给它抛了一个飞吻，咯咯地笑了起来。

来开门的人身形庞大。他没有头发，穿着及地的深棕色长袍，脸色苍白地像具陈腐的尸体。西弗勒斯很好奇世界上是否存在半巨魔。这生物看上去就是那种族的；它不可能完全是人类。它咕哝着让他们进去，普蒂对它招手说道："今晚你看上去真是光彩照人，阿费。"而它咧开嘴笑了起来，露出好多尖锐的牙齿。西弗勒斯掩嘴轻咳了一下，掩饰自己突然想笑的欲望。

不久之后他便坐在吧台边上，喝着某种显然是罗拉喜欢的调制饮料；他一坐下来那杯子就出现在他面前。饮料的颜色绿得吓人，尝起来就像起泡的牙膏。那个叫普蒂的家伙不知道跑哪儿去了。

突然，一只手搭上他的背。"你在这儿。"有人对他耳语，然后轻吻了一下他的颈侧。西弗勒斯如坠冰窖。这个声音无比熟悉；有那么一秒，他以为自己的伪装被识破了。

"罗拉亲爱的，你看上去真是秀色可餐。"那人低语，"他们又让我来见你的时候我真高兴。你带令牌了吗？"所以他就是那个信使。西弗勒斯只想能跑多远就跑多远。

"哦，是你。"他终于勉强开口，在那人面前晃了晃银色的令牌，"我相信你有东西要给我？"

"我当然有你要的东西。"那人对着他的耳朵轻轻说道，"我不是一直带来的吗？"

"好吧，希望你能把它给我。"

"没耐心的小东西，是不是？"他能听到那个男人声音里的笑意。裹在皮手套内的修长手指抚过他的肩颈，让他不由自主地颤抖了一下。

"我们马上就走。我不能在这儿给你，对吗？我那儿还是你那儿？"

"你那里，"西弗勒斯说，"我猜那比我的地方好多了。"他一点儿也不愿意跟着这男人去那个梅林才知道的鬼地方，但那样的话他一得到信息就可以马上离开。他不准备回那个小小的旅馆房间，也不想听普蒂那家伙愚蠢的废话了。永不。

"很好，我不喜欢那张凹凸不平的床。"什么？西弗勒斯想。是谁说要睡一块儿之类的话了？"罗拉，亲爱的，我们走吧。"

西弗勒斯慌慌张张地避开了那人的吻，然后去拿自己的外套和包。他设法又从细颈瓶里喝了一点复方汤剂。"咳嗽药水。"他对激动地上蹿下跳的普蒂说。

"我在吧台看到你了！他真好看，是个真正的绅士。"那个矮子尖叫，"你人品真好！He really knows what to do in bed, doesn't he? And he is big, isn't he? [7]"

我完全不明白你在说什么，西弗勒斯心想。他打了个颤，含糊地说了一些不置可否的话。不过我猜今晚结束以前我就明白了。起码他还挺吸引人的，他沉思道。然后停下了脚步。

什么？我没这么想！卢修斯不吸引人。真让人受不了。我相信他不是那个意思。而且他对男人没有兴趣！他已经结婚了！更别提我认识他的这些年来他搞过无数女人。不就是我给他提供了各种春药媚药润滑剂吗？我认识他三十年了。如果他喜欢男人的话我早该知道了。

说得你真有那么敏锐似的。

我有！

哦没错儿，就像那次你叫那两个在天文塔上抱着滚来滚去的格兰芬多男生不要打架。

我当时有点心不在焉。而且他们都在地上，我没有、没法看清…

…其中一个的手伸到另一个裤子里。而且过去十年里你并不像是有性生活的样子。

我有！

你自己的手不算。

那罗兰达呢？

那次你喝过头了，啥都没干就开始呼呼大睡。

我没有…好吧，我估计是那样。让我们忘掉罗兰达吧。

好。而且你一直喜欢他。

我没有。

哦，就好像他没有频频在你的青春期幻想里成为主演？

那时候我还年轻，不成熟，对自己的性取向不是很确定。

现在呢？

相当确定，非常感谢。

哦，是吗？那么就是罗兰达·霍琦明显的女性特质让你对她展开追求？

闭嘴。

哦，现实点儿。你确实想要他。

现在的问题不是这个。我很确定他不是从那个方面想要这个罗拉。那只是一种比喻的说法。

才怪。

我肯定已经完全疯了。

没错，亲爱的。在这些年里吸入了太多魔药烟雾，我估计。那已经开始腐坏你的大脑，就像你父亲说的那样。不知何故他内心的那个声音听起来就和波比·庞弗雷一样烦人。他突然想吃点巧克力。也许他只是刚刚撞到了头，马上就会在医疗翼醒来，发现这只是个糟糕的噩梦。他克制着掐一下自己胳膊的冲动。

西弗勒斯回到吧台旁。那个高挑的银发巫师打扮得无懈可击，一如往常。这次他穿了一件直曳至地的黑色天鹅绒斗篷。他上下打量着西弗勒斯，然后微笑着扬起一边的眉毛。离开俱乐部的时候他揽住了西弗勒斯的肩，而西弗勒斯试图表现得好像卢修斯·马尔福用戴着皮手套的手指抚摸他的颈侧是这个世界上最自然的事儿。

短暂的步行之后，西弗勒斯跟着他穿过一对玻璃门走进一座宾馆—它更像一个装饰过头的蛋糕，而不是一幢建筑。大堂里闪亮得好像世界上所有的圣诞饰物都在这里爆炸过一样；水晶枝形吊灯、镀金家具、白色大理石和红色天鹅绒耀眼得叫人目眩。甚至还有一座小小的音乐喷泉演奏着《第十三号小夜曲》，施了魔法的金色天鹅在里面游来游去。这里显然和西弗勒斯的品味完全相左，对卢修斯来说似乎也太庸俗了点；西弗勒斯知道他更欣赏优雅含蓄的奢侈。在这么一堆闪闪金光里西弗勒斯觉得自己相当寒酸。他们一路走来，小妖精们纷纷鞠躬；它们穿着的黑色制服上点缀着金色的流苏。

"我们能喝一杯吗？"西弗勒斯问。

"到了我的房间，你那颗小小的心想要什么都会得到满足的。"西弗勒斯为他的措辞和恩赐般的语气抽搐了一下。鉴于他不得不把这个可怕的变装游戏坚持到底，他不情愿地跟上了那个男人，克制着自己冷笑的欲望。你那颗小小的心，如果你有心的话—我由衷地怀疑这一点—活该剁碎了喂狼，卢修斯。

房间里就跟外面一样奢侈而俗气。

"穿着天鹅绒的大理石一般冷酷的娼妓。"卢修斯挂起他们的斗篷的时候西弗勒斯喃喃自语。

"你说什么？"卢修斯走到他身后问道。

"我说这房间真迷人。"西弗勒斯说，"全都是天鹅绒。"他装出一副震撼的样子掩饰自己的紧张，就好像他真的是一个能享受这种庸俗环境的人，会被纯血巫师欺辱、奚落和迷倒，搞不好还是定期的。

"我会以为你在说我。"卢修斯说着拥住了他，舔舐着他的耳朵。西弗勒斯叹息。那张该死的羊皮纸到底在哪儿？他耳后挑逗的舌尖制造着微弱的快感，沿着他的脊柱辐射而下。房间里为什么突然这么热？他可是几乎没穿什么。他局促不安地想要躲开，于是解下了脖子上的项链；除此以外他想不出别的办法阻止卢修斯。

"令牌在这儿。情报呢？"让我们赶紧演完这出闹剧，我好能马上离开。

"让我们先做更重要的事。"卢修斯说着把令牌漫不经心地扔到桌子上，扯下西弗勒斯肩上的吊带，开始用细碎的亲吻覆盖他光裸的皮肤。在那一刹那，西弗勒斯只想到被爱抚的感觉是如此之好；他甚至主动靠向了那个男人的嘴唇。不过他立刻后退了一步，心脏以一种惊人的速度狂跳。他强迫自己站直了冷静下来。或者至少看上去如此。

"我以为你是要请我喝一杯？"他的语气比他希望的更尖锐。

"好吧，你想喝什么？"卢修斯似乎被他逗笑了。他听上去就像在纵容一个孩子的突发奇想。

"火焰威士忌。"西弗勒斯不由脱口而出。

"你口味变了。"卢修斯说，"变化很大。"

西弗勒斯一口干了整杯。卢修斯注视着他，轻啜了一口自己的酒。

"再来一杯？"卢修斯现在真的在笑他了。可能罗拉有什么酗酒的习惯？他试图揣测卢修斯是不是有所警觉，但他仍一脸愉悦，邀请般地晃动着手中的酒瓶。

"谢谢。"他又干了一杯，全身心地感激那从胃里升起的火辣辣的暖意镇定了他急速的心跳。

"要是我没有这么了解你，我会觉得你在紧张。"你既了解，又不了解，而且让我非常紧张—虽然我宁可被自己的舌头噎死也不会向你承认这点。西弗勒斯心想。

他试图微笑："我只是有点累了。"

"所以你并不是紧张？害怕？怕我？"卢修斯接着略显粗暴地露齿一笑。那笑容几乎能让妹子们像急切的小狗一样地紧跟着他打滚和舔手。至少西弗勒斯身体里的一小部分这么想。让尊严去死吧。

"不，我没有。"西弗勒斯撒谎道。他得维护自己的尊严。

"很好。"卢修斯如同捕猎的食肉动物一般绕着他踱步。西弗勒斯努力不去颤抖。努力忘记他有多了解这个男人。以及他显然有多不了解他。比如卢修斯不仅可以、想要以及确实和男人做爱，而且还是喜欢穿女装的男人。和西弗勒斯长相极其相似的男人。

就算如此，有些事从未改变。当那个金发男人踱至他身后的时候他想。卢修斯一直喜欢让他不自在。而他仍然能够做到这一点。卢修斯会让他做什么？他想要得到什么？这是个任务。非常重要。别冒险。他让你做什么就做什么。他告诉自己。

不久他感到卢修斯的舔舐着他耳后舌头舔着已经下移到脖子。西弗勒斯颤抖了。两根拇指划过他的手臂。柔软的黑色皮革直接轻触皮肤的感觉一点儿也不令人不快。

"你现在还想要什么，亲爱的？"卢修斯对他耳语。

我想离开这该死的地方。西弗勒斯心想。他说的却是："和你一样。"知道了卢修斯的倾向之后，他希望那不包括什么特别复杂或者痛苦的东西。他已经好几次从黑魔王的钻心剜骨中活了下来，但愿他也能从卢修斯的…呃…在…他的…如果他真的想要做那件事的话。西弗勒斯不由自主地菊花一紧。

"你在害怕。"卢修斯笑了起来。他的手从紧身裙下面伸了进来，滑过西弗勒斯光溜溜的大腿、小腹和胸膛。他穿在裙子里的内裤突然变得很紧。

"你真是叫人无法抗拒，卢修斯。"西弗勒斯努力喘息道。

"哦，我想我是的。"

卢修斯把裙摆拉高，从西弗勒斯身上脱了下来。他觉得自己赤裸得可笑—全身上下只穿着长筒袜、黑色吊袜带、还有一条露出来的部分比遮住的更多的内裤。

卢修斯被丝绸包裹着的身体紧贴西弗勒斯的后背。他环抱着他，巧妙地抚弄揉捏着西弗勒斯的乳尖。这不熟悉的感觉让西弗勒斯整个人颤抖了一下。这震动传到他的下体；什么东西抽搐了一下。

卢修斯重复着这个动作，而那种抽搐的感觉也回来了。西弗勒斯低声喘了一口气。卢修斯把嘴唇按在西弗勒斯的颈侧，喃喃着一些含糊难懂的字句。西弗勒斯能够明显地感觉到他对卢修斯的影响。一根逐渐变硬的阴茎坚定地压在他的身后；透过那几层薄薄的布料，他能感受到每一次微小的移动。

西弗勒斯的手指渴望抚摸卢修斯。此时此刻，这种冲动甚至比西弗勒斯抚摸自己的需要更加强烈。他感到一阵羞愧。他不应该做这种事。他在愚弄卢修斯，让他以为自己是另一个人。要是卢修斯知道他并不是他的情人，他一定不会做现在这种事。他不会知道的。西弗勒斯心底一个小小的声音说。没有人会知道。

"转过来。"卢修斯对他低语。他的气息湿润而炙热，喷在西弗勒斯耳边。

卢修斯把嘴唇按在西弗勒斯的嘴唇上。体贴而温柔，却又在需索。尖锐的牙齿，柔软的嘴唇，灵活得让人惊讶的舌头。火焰威士忌强烈的泥炭般的味道在卢修斯嘴里徘徊。西弗勒斯从来没有幻想过他会被这样亲吻。他闭上眼睛，手臂自然地环上了卢修斯的脖子，好像那是出于它们自己的意愿。他解开了卢修斯的发带，手指梳理过丝绸般柔顺的银色长发。卢修斯贴着他的嘴唇呻吟。他略略后退，轻舔西弗勒斯的下唇。

西弗勒斯迟疑地任由自己的手摩挲着故友裹着丝绸的后背，感受着卢修斯把他推向沙发时那里肌肉的移动。

"坐下。"卢修斯说道。他的声音绷紧了，好像正极力控制着自己。

"我要你脱光。"他说。西弗勒斯看着他的眼睛。

"我想抚摸你。"他不假思索地答道。

卢修斯凝视了他片刻，灰色的眼睛微微变暗。西弗勒斯不知道他是感到好笑，抑或只是惊讶。卢修斯微笑起来。西弗勒斯觉得自己身体里的全部血液似乎都在向下体奔涌。他很感激自己现在是坐着的，否则他敢肯定他的膝盖会在那双灰眼睛目不转睛的注视之下瘫软。

"哦，你会的，我亲爱的，你会的。"他说。西弗勒斯吞咽了一下。卢修斯补充道："稍等一会儿。"

不一会儿，罗拉的靴子、丝袜和短裤已经都在地上，而西弗勒斯一丝不挂。卢修斯却仍穿戴整齐；他看着西弗勒斯舔了舔嘴唇，缓缓脱下自己的黑手套，好像一条准备着发出致命一击的蛇。

卢修斯在西弗勒斯两腿之间跪下，用手分开了他的膝盖。"哦天哪。"他说。西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，不想看卢修斯色情地肆意扫视他的勃起；那活儿正在那男人唇边不远处立正着。

他渴望那嘴唇能触碰他快要燃烧起来的身体，而卢修斯却另有打算。他轻柔地对西弗勒斯的下体吹气，然后牢牢压制着他猛地向上弹起的腰胯。西弗勒斯感到有手指拧着他的乳头，用力得几乎让他受伤。他的髋部挺动，他的阴茎抽动着撞上了什么东西。什么正舔舐着他的东西。他猛地睁开了眼睛。

卢修斯笑了起来："你很想要，是不是？"

"是。"西弗勒斯喘息着感受卢修斯宽阔的舌头从根部舔到顶端，不停在那儿打着转。当他感觉到那双嘴唇在前端合拢时，他以为他像一个过于热切的青少年一样会立刻到达高潮。我是一个久经世故、持重老成的人。他想。我肯定能控制自己够长时间。我可以…没错，就是那样。

他突然感到卢修斯的牙齿刮到了阴茎的侧面。只是一次轻擦，不至于引发痛苦，但足以让西弗勒斯从心里升起一股寒意。他没准备咬下来吧？他心想。而卢修斯只是继续舔舐、吮吸和抚弄着，让西弗勒斯觉得他全身只剩下了那个性器官。至少他全身的血液已经涌向了那个部分。他不停地喘息呻吟挣扎；为了阻止那种从下体向四肢蔓延、让他的脚趾在恐惧中蜷曲的刺痛，他默诵着魔药配方。蝾螈眼睛，蒲绒绒的皮切丝，三盎司金丝桃，一夸脱蟹爪兰花瓣…背到哪儿了？…蝾螈皮切丝…不对…梅林，对，没错，天啊！

突然卢修斯停了下来，从西弗勒斯翻腾的身体上撤开了手和嘴。

他在沙发上坐起身来，缓缓解开丝质的白衬衫。西弗勒斯伸手抚摸他坚硬平坦的胸膛。他光滑的胸膛。卢修斯，你这虚荣的混蛋。西弗勒斯想。就好像他不知道卢修斯经常用脱毛魔药似的。他自己往往就是那个提供卢修斯魔药的人。

西弗勒斯抚摸他的乳尖。他又是捏又是揉，令卢修斯赞叹地惊喘一声。但当他想要脱掉卢修斯的衬衣时，对方制止了他。

"我们没那么多时间。"卢修斯说，"今晚我还得接待其他客人。"

那股寒意回来了。比之前还要冰冷十倍。

"你在吃醋。"卢修斯又用那种细细审视的方式看了西弗勒斯一眼。"真是令人愉悦。"他露出一个自鸣得意的微笑，俯身吻向西弗勒斯的嘴。

西弗勒斯任由自己的手在白色丝绸下抚摸柔软的皮肤和坚实的肌肉。他试图提醒自己，无论卢修斯做什么他都没有权利吃醋，还应该感激他没有怀疑自己不是他的罗拉。

"下次我会像你想要的那样什么也不穿。你以前又不是没见过。"卢修斯对他耳语着，牙齿无比轻微地拂过他的耳垂。

我见过，只不过你不知道罢了。西弗勒斯心说。

这些年来卢修斯的身材成长地相当好。他的肩膀更宽了；他现在更加高挑，也更加强壮。完全不是西弗勒斯某个清晨在斯莱特林地窖的浴室里看到的削瘦的十五岁男生。那时，他正沐浴在从高处的小窗射进来的一束光中，头后仰着，看起来宛如天使。水流把他冲得又湿又滑。他以为没有旁人在那里，自顾自享受起私人的时光。西弗勒斯永远忘不了他急促的呼吸和手在光滑、拉伸的皮肤上移动地越来越快时发出的那种声音。西弗勒斯发现自己硬了，不由得羞红了脸。他藏身于阴影中，动弹不得，只好一直看着卢修斯做完，然后一手撑在瓷砖上把头伸进水流中。

卢修斯的示意把他猛地从回忆震回现实。西弗勒斯拉开黑色长裤的拉链，露出里面坚硬而疼痛的宝贝。他对自己应该怎么做毫无概念，只好试着模仿卢修斯之前的动作。

"没错，天啊，就是那样。"卢修斯喘息道。西弗勒斯尽可能用自己之前被舔舐、吮吸和抚弄的方式舔舐、吮吸和抚弄着他。

"停，停下。"不一会儿卢修斯说。西弗勒斯停了下来，想知道自己做错了什么。

"别这么不高兴。"卢修斯说，"我只是不想现在就来，而我非常肯定如果你继续的话我就要高潮了。转过来。"西弗勒斯照做了。

卢修斯伏在他身后；突然他召来自己的魔杖默念了一个咒语。万一他要做的事和我想的不一样怎么办？万一他已经知道了，现在是要杀了我？西弗勒斯准备好了承受钻心剜骨，或者其他更可怕的咒语。他觉得自己的勃起有点软化了。不过当他发现卢修斯想的显然不是杀人之后，那活儿马上恢复了原状。卢修斯在他的背上和颈上落下无数亲吻、舔舐与轻咬；他润滑过的手指抚摸着西弗勒斯，用一种他从未想象过的方式伸展他，打开他，贯穿他。

西弗勒斯想让自己放松下来。卢修斯可能已经对这具身体做过很多次这样的事了；如果他表现得像个羞涩的处子，他肯定会暴露自己的。

突然卢修斯插入了一个指节，而西弗勒斯感到一股快感的电流穿过他的下体。他的下体抽搐了一下，就好像那是一个可以被手指操纵的布袋木偶。他惊喘一声。卢修斯轻笑着又做了一次。再一次。

卢修斯开始下移，他的舌头一路上留下了一道湿润的痕迹。当他撤去手指的时候，西弗勒斯听到自己失落地呻吟了一声。然后他感到一条叫人惊叹的舌头接替了手指；他喘息起来。

西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛。他大声呻吟着，觉得自己的眼睛几乎要凸起来了。

哦甜蜜的梅林啊，他在做什么？这和他预想过的所有可能都不同。我的想象力显然不如以前了。他克制住了一声几乎是歇斯底里的傻笑。

"别扭来扭去了。你不喜欢吗？"卢修斯抬起头，他断断续续地说道，夹杂着尖锐而急促的喘气声。

"恩哼…是的！"西弗勒斯尖叫。

"我等不及想进来了。"卢修斯热切沙哑的声音宛如一道温暖的波浪缓缓缠上他的脊椎。

"那就别等。"西弗勒斯觉得自己毫无抗拒之力。他需索着，渴求着。他想要立刻高潮，或者把这种感觉延长至永远。抑或两者皆是。抑或是一切卢修斯想做的事，只要他做些什么。任何事。

"求我操你。"卢修斯说，"我想听你恳求。"

恳求。他想骂人。我不会恳求。你以为我是谁？你那些小娼妓中的一个？哦…唔…那些手指回来了。西弗勒斯深深吸了一口气。纯然的快感呼啸着汹涌而来，淹没他的身体。"请你操我，卢修斯，求你。"

"继续。"卢修斯的语气热切得就像一个圣诞节的孩子，等着扑进成堆的礼物中。

西弗勒斯能听到和感到卢修斯的呼吸又粗又浅。他紧紧握着西弗勒斯的肩膀，刺进西弗勒斯入口的手指运动地更快更深。

"继续说。你想要我进入你吗？我的阴茎？我硬得不行，你感觉到了吗？"

"是的。没错。我想要你又大…又硬的…阴茎进入我。现在。求你。"他一度以为他仍然拥有的那种尊严的残余已经完全湮灭了。"哦天哪，卢修斯。"他磕磕绊绊地说出最后几个字。他能从自己声音听出绝望和不顾一切—半是渴求，半是不安。

"如你所愿。"卢修斯说着伸直了身体。西弗勒斯回头看去，卢修斯正拿着魔杖，小心翼翼地在自己的勃起上覆了一层和之前用在手指上一样的油滑物质。他在西弗勒斯的入口前安置好。

西弗勒斯有一刻惊慌。那太大了，不可能进得来。他一定会受伤的。

"只要放松。"卢修斯说着开始推进那抗拒的肌肉环。

"天哪。"西弗勒斯说，"哦梅林救我，这感觉太惊人了…"那男人正像钳子一般坚定地握着他的髋骨，缓缓进入他的身体。西弗勒斯咽下了自己的话，免得在他面前暴露太多。

西弗勒斯只觉得自己每一秒都在分解成细小的碎片。他从来没有感到过如此彻底地被人关照，以及全然的无助与需索，让他他除了完全放手之外别无选择。当卢修斯开始加速，并用坚定的手握住他的勃起搓揉起来的时候，西弗勒斯觉得他的心跳停止了。

他不知道卢修斯是如何做到如此协调的。已经没有必要背诵魔药成分了，因为他如此绝望地渴求着高潮。快感传遍了他的四肢，直至沁入指尖；他的身体随着这种沦肌浃髓的快感而抽搐。他脑海深处有一个理智的声音轻声说，卢修斯·马尔福在操你，你在他身下像个荡妇一样翻腾。他告诉那声音闭嘴。我不在乎。我不在乎。我不…

他把自己的精华洒在卢修斯的手里和红色天鹅绒沙发上。卢修斯没有停，只是把脸埋在他的头发里低吟。

他继续动着，越来越快。他的手牢牢控制着西弗勒斯的下半身，咬牙切齿地喃喃着："哦是的，你他妈该下地狱，你这婊子。你让我的屌舒服地不得了。我要诅咒你，我操你。你爱这个，是不是？你个肮脏的小贱人，怎么样？哦，享受吗？你…啊。"他最后抽动了一下，叹息着倒在了自己身下的躯体上。

西弗勒斯沉醉于这肌肤相触的感觉。这大概是他能和现在伏在他身上、并且还在他身体里面的男人最接近的一刻了。他突然对那个叫罗拉的愚蠢家伙升起一种毫无意义的妒忌之情。卢修斯微微抬起身，拨开他后颈的头发印下了一个吻。

西弗勒斯满足地叹了一口气。

卢修斯撤了出来站起身。西弗勒斯摇着头，想要甩掉回吻卢修斯的愚蠢而惆怅的冲动。已经结束了。他感到一阵空虚，好像某种不可见但确实可以被感知的东西从他的掌握之中溜走了。它以一种他很久以前就决心再也不承认的方式疼痛着。命中无时，不必强求。他尽可能地无视那种疼痛。

他翻了个身，看着卢修斯轻挥魔杖，给他们两人、沙发和衣服各施了一个清洁咒。除了头发有点散乱和嘴唇比平时更红，他立刻看上去和之前一样无懈可击了。西弗勒斯却仍然浑身赤裸；他觉得自己好像毫无防御地暴露在一切可能的伤害之下。卢修斯没有看他，而是咬着下唇扫视房间。他走到一边翻找着斗篷的口袋，看上去十分不安。

卢修斯递给西弗勒斯一张折起的羊皮纸。封蜡上有一个无比熟悉的图案，让他不由打了个冷战。那图案和他们手臂上的一模一样。他拿出自己的包，小心翼翼地把羊皮纸放好。

卢修斯跟在他身后把手放在他肩上，把他转了个身。他微笑起来。西弗勒斯认出了这个表情；他的眼睛里有一种愉悦而略带残忍的神色，令西弗勒斯有些无措。卢修斯俯下身。西弗勒斯突然想要逃开。

"西弗勒斯，"卢修斯对他耳语，"下次我们别玩这种变装游戏了。"

西弗勒斯磕绊着后退了一步，目瞪口呆地看着卢修斯。

"变…什么？"他差点喘不过气来。这不是真的。卢修斯没有说他以为自己听到的那句话。绝对不可能。

"你听到我说的了，西弗勒斯。"那由傲慢语气吐出的自己的名字好像鞭子一般击中了西弗勒斯。

"什…"他试图缓一缓呼吸。

"而且我必须说我没有失望。一点也不。"卢修斯梦幻般地叹了口气。他对西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，脸上挂着善意的微笑。西弗勒斯知道他正瞪着对方，搞不好嘴还是张着的。

"为什么…"

"我已经期待今天很久了，你知道的。我只是从来没想象到我能真的得到机会。"卢修斯说道。他脸上的微笑和轻浮的矫饰消失了，取而代之的是一种混杂着热切渴望的严肃神情。

"你—什么？"

"我是认真的。我期待了很久。"

"你…"

"你似乎一直坚定地和旁人保持距离。你从来不回应调情。"他遗憾地说。

"调情？"一如既往地敏锐啊，西弗勒斯。

"我知道我能打破界限，只要我有机会的话。"想到今晚卢修斯到底打破了什么样肉体上的界限，西弗勒斯不安地瑟缩了一下。

"我…我…我…"时不时来次深呼吸总不会有什么坏处，你知道的。

"你是突然患上冗词恐惧症了吗，西弗勒斯—我通常精于言辞、长于雄辩的朋友？"卢修斯说着，很明显对西弗勒斯的混乱状态感到十分好笑。

"什么？"

"你以前从来不惮于使用长单词。"

"怎么…我…你…"

"我从未想到有一天会看到西弗勒斯·斯内普不知道说什么好。"

说实话，西弗勒斯自己也没想到。

"你是怎么…如何…知道是我的？"

"别把我当傻瓜，西弗勒斯。我太了解你了；就算不是你的声音，不完全是你的身体，我也能认出你说话的遣词和语气。我们认识有多久了，说真的？"卢修斯只是想让自己显得友善陈恳。西弗勒斯不会让自己被愚弄的。

"但你给了我那张羊皮纸。"

"是的。但你在俱乐部一张嘴我就知道你不是罗拉了。他脑子里就没有两颗细胞是连在一块儿的。我必须诚实地说我可不会怀念他的谈话能力。"

"那就是说你不会再来这儿了？"

"我会的。不幸的是罗拉不会了。"卢修斯冰冷的声音里毫无惋惜之意，倒是有一点儿好笑。

"不会？为什么？"

"此时此刻罗拉应该已经永久居留于巴登巴登了。非常永久。在坟墓里。"

"罗拉死了？"刺痛他的负罪感与其说是来自又一场毫无意义的谋杀，倒不如说是因为他一开始就让自己和这种人搅和上了。

"确实。你知道的，雇来的帮手往往不太可靠。这真叫人伤心。总得采取点措施。"现在他开始坦然地嘲弄起西弗勒斯来。

"我明白了。"西弗勒斯咬着牙，固执地拒绝去回应又一句没完没了的讽刺。

卢修斯对他咧嘴一笑，露出洁白的牙齿。西弗勒斯做好了思想准备，不让卢修斯扰乱激怒他。他太了解这个男人的能力了—并且如今更胜以往。

他希望自己能在卢修斯想起他也不完全可靠之前离开这儿。但愿他不想在这个房间里杀人。西弗勒斯推开了那一小堆他穿来的衣服，拿起包想要拿回自己的魔杖。他觉得现在换回自己的长袍已经不会带来更可怕的结果了。他挥了挥魔杖，把它们恢复成原来的大小。他全心全意地感激上苍有一个咒语可以帮他扣好所有纽扣，鉴于他抖个不停的手肯定是无法完成这项任务了。

"哦，好吧，是的。那我走了。"西弗勒斯穿上自己的靴子以后说道。矛盾的想法在他脑子里打架：他的一部分想把卢修斯扔到沙发上…吻…操…揍…咒…随便什么；另一部分想着好好醉一醉，最好能醉到从此忘记今晚发生的一切。

"下次见，西弗勒斯。"卢修斯说完朝他微微眨了眨眼，很明白地表达了他的意思。

"下次？"西弗勒斯心里升起了冰冷的恐惧。他抬起头看向卢修斯，那双冷冰冰的灰色眼睛闪烁着笑意—无疑是因为西弗勒斯的困惑。

"伦敦有很多可爱的小旅馆。当然，麻瓜伦敦。它们都很注重隐私。我会告诉你时间的，你来选地方。也许我还会再给你带点情报。考虑一下吧。你没法拒绝的。你那小小的社团会坚持这一点，我想。"卢修斯的嘴唇弯起一个掠食动物般的笑容。在西弗勒斯看来，这个笑容足以使最凶狠的恶狗翻身露出颈动脉臣服。我们都倾向于做出某种犬科行为，在人生中的这样或那样的时刻…他挫败地想。

"我怎么知道这不是陷阱？"他立刻诅咒自己竟然直接问了出来，暴露了自己的恐惧。

"你不会的。"温柔的语气里有着不相上下的威胁与允诺，模糊了恐惧和激动间的界限—如果西弗勒斯能分出那条界限的话。现在他显然不能。

"你准备向伏地魔告发我吗？然后杀了我？"如果他够诚实，他得承认像这样和卢修斯见面的可能性相当有诱惑力。当然他不打算对自己这么开诚布公。

"不。你明白如果我想的话我已经杀了你了。"卢修斯握着他的下巴，强迫他看着自己。

"没错。你要给我情报？你是个间谍吗，卢修斯？一个血统背叛者？"卢修斯放开他站起身，给了他一个桀骜不驯的表情。

"拜托，别侮辱我。你可以说我已经给邓布利多的宠物们喂情报喂了有一段时间了。我只是希望如果最坏的情况发生的时候有条出路。"真方便啊，西弗勒斯想。

"你向凤凰社透露了食死徒的内部运作？"

"是啊，总得透露一点儿。但现在他们必须给我换一个联络人。如果你那凤凰社不肯的话，我会坚持的。现在那个可不如你那么随和。事实上，他一点儿也不随和。"

"但你来这儿是为伏地魔传递信息的。而且你确实传了。"

"哦西弗勒斯，我没有立场。好吧，我有，但你是了解我的，所以我现在要告诉你那张羊皮纸的情报毫无价值。那是为了试探尼德梅耶。小罗拉完完全全背叛他之前他已经被怀疑了。"

"罗拉背叛了尼德梅耶？"

"是罗拉告诉我们他要离开这个国家的。就像你知道那样，那位陛下并不是那么愿意给别人第二次机会。尼德梅耶没有知会任何人传信者的人选有变，所以我们决定试探他一下。"

"所以你看到我的时候就知道了？"

"不，事实上我之前就知道了。我只是不清楚会是谁。尼德梅耶不肯说。"

"他死了吗？"

"毫无疑问。你得非常非常有运气才能从七楼堕窗之后还能活下来。我很遗憾，他没有。"

"什么？"

"他从窗户里摔出来了。"

"我当然知道堕窗是什么意思！"西弗勒斯恶狠狠地厉声说。他怎么敢，这个可笑的、自以为高人一等的贱…

"你当然知道。总之，那不是完全自愿的。他需要一点点帮助。并且在你开口之前我就知道你要问什么了：不是我做的。"他唇上的笑容揭穿了那假装受伤的语调；西弗勒斯一秒也没被他骗到。

"你才不会用那种事脏了你的手，不是吗？"

卢修斯笑了起来："我当然会告诉那位陛下传信人是假的。只不过不会说那是你。不知何故，我不觉得他能理解我为什么不在发现的时候杀了你。不过我有权找点乐子，对不对？"

找点乐子？没有什么"我期待了很久想要和你永远这样"了？让我们看看等我把你的魔杖捅进你屁眼里的时候你还能享受到多少乐子。然而，这个想法不知何故驱散了愤怒，而且在他的大脑中填入了一些多余的画面。卢修斯只是露出感兴趣的神情舔了舔嘴唇。这混蛋。

"以后你会背叛我吗？"他努力使自己的声音显得平静低沉。

"不。"那抹笑容消失了。他的声音坚定而真诚。西弗勒斯注视着那双沉着冷静的灰眼睛；他无法在那里面找出哪怕一丝嘲弄之意。

"为什么不？"

"你已经被标上间谍的标签了。把你的头放在盘子里送上去并不能让那位陛下给我加分，而我宁可你活着。"卢修斯愉悦地扬起眉毛，重新露出笑意。

"为什么？"

"我亲爱的西弗勒斯，我是一个兴趣广泛的人，但恋尸从来不是其中之一。"西弗勒斯叹了一口气。卢修斯不正经的话里有一种他不想深究的严肃的潜台词。他不想让自己愚蠢地相信卢修斯竟然能够关心他自己以外的人。

千万句嘲讽的反驳从他脑海里飞过，但他确实不想和卢修斯继续这场对话了。在他有时间理性地斟酌过并且不感到困惑之前不想。

卢修斯缓缓戴上他的黑色皮手套，眼睛始终注视着西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯慌忙移开视线。

"卢修斯，"他开口说道，忽然又转了念头，随意颔过首之后便离开了。他异乎寻常地觉得很轻浮，还有一点儿羞耻。他的脸很热，领子紧得难受。关上门的时候，他听到卢修斯·马尔福的笑声。

他们说间谍是世界上第二古老的职业。但西弗勒斯觉得自己刚刚加入了排名第一的那一行。

※※※

注释：

[1] 据说第一古老是妓女。

[2] 喵喵俱乐部（Kit Kat Club），此名来自电影《歌厅》（Cabaret）—作者注。

[3] 除了苍蝇什么都没穿的老巫婆（the hag in a swarm of flies），这个说法源于Eva Ibbotson的《哪个女巫》（Which Witch）—作者注。

[4] 巴登巴登（Baden-Baden），德国温泉疗养城市。

[5] 原文为德语，故此处用英语表示，下同。译：亲爱的。

[6] 罗尔（Lolchen），疑为罗拉的真名。谷歌翻译表示此德语名的英文对照是Darnel（达内尔）。

[7] 译：他床技一流，而且还很大，是不是？

※※※

**END**


End file.
